La Osa Mayor
by AgenteYumi
Summary: "Mi señora, usted actuó movida por el amor de madre. Sabía que Ozai lo mataría sin dudarlo un solo instante." Y yo debía proteger a mi hijo, aunque eso significara no volver a verlo. T por Violencia


Nunca escribí fanfiction de Avatar, no he podido volver a verla en un buen rato. Es la disculpa por si este fic sale medio OOC.  
><strong>Avatar no me pertenece o habría mucho Soku (Soka-Zuko -lo pense durante "La roca hirviendo" XD), Zuko andaría sin camisa en muchos capítulos y habría mucho UST entre Katara y Zuko.<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Donde está mi madre?<br>El joven señor del fuego miró a los ojos al Señor del Fuego caido. Su padre.  
>La indiferencia del segundo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Era mas que obvio que el joven nunca había sido su predilecto, por su carácter noble y su corazón amable. Quería un heredero fiero, poderoso y el Cielo le venía a dar esa deshonra.<br>Deshonra que ahora estaría en su trono y que había tirado el proyecto que por mucho tiempo él construyó.  
>Deshonra que tal vez se hubiera germinado en aquella hermosa y tierna mujer que había sido su esposa. Si ella hubiera sido como Azula.<br>-Pensé que el señor del fuego iría a los archivos de los sabios del fuego, para conocerlo.- respondió Ozai, lacónico.- El destino de la señora del Fuego Ursa no debía ser un gran problema para tí.  
>Zuko se levantó, dándole la espalda a su padre. Tal como esperaba, él no le iba a ayudar.<br>-Azula es idéntica a tí- masculló, apenas mirándole.  
>-Creeme que tiene mas de tu madre de lo que imaginas.<p>

Ursa.  
>El carácter de la Señora del Fuego era como una osa para su hijo mayor, siempre llamado "Débil" por todos. Protectora, celosa de quien le pudiera hacer daño, fuera quien fuera.<br>Incluso su esposo.  
>Zuko tuvo que reunir los aspectos de los últimos días de su madre,. al faltar eso en la libería de los Sabios del Fuego. Los últimos conocidos.<br>Su abuelo, el Señor del Fuego Azulón había muerto en circunstancias extrañas, luego de la pérdida al Segundo en la Linea al trono, obligando a la Nación del Fuego a un doble luto. Nadie había querido investigar nunca.

-Zuko ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Aang, al verlo tan absorto en los pergaminos.  
>-Hace ya dos horas que te hablamos a comer- le dijo tambien Katara. Ambos estaban de visita en el Palacio.<br>-No es nada, estoy investigando algunas cosas.  
>Ensimismado, anotaba palabras clave en un pergamino. La maestra agua trató de leerlas cuando Aang se fue.<br>-Tu madre ¿No es así?- preguntó.- "Se fue en la noche con una capa" "Papá va a asesinarte" "No te olvides de quien eres" "Abuelo Azulón muerto luego de que ella se fue".- completaba las frases con las palabras al azar.  
>-Sí. Ozai no quiso decirme nada cuando lo ví en Prisión. Solo sé que ella cometió "actos viles y traicioneros". El ataúd del abuelo no fue abierto en su funeral. Todo esto me hace pensar qué hizo mi madre realmente.<p>

-Señora...  
>Una joven de grandes ojos castaños entró en la habitación. Tenía el cabello negro y corto y vestía sencillamente. Sostenía en sus manos un pergamino oficial, algo así como el periódico.<br>La mujer a la que ella se refería miraba el horizonte, el atardecer de ese día, a través de la ventana. Las cortinas de gasa le daban un aire mas melancólico a la escena y a su mirada, cuando volteó a mirar a la que parecía ser su sirvienta.  
>-Yumiko. ¿Que noticias has recibido de la nación del fuego?<br>-Ozai ha caido- informó sin que le temblara la voz. Los ojos de su señora permanecieron igual. Nunca le había amado realmente.- La Princesa Azula, quiero decir, Azula, enloqueció. Ha sido trasladada a un centro de paz mental.  
>-Siempre siguió a su padre como a un ídolo. Era obvio que enloquecería y haría cosas descabelladas en algún momento. Como yo lo hice.<br>-Mi señora, usted actuó movida por el amor de madre. Sabía que Ozai lo mataría sin dudarlo un solo instante.  
>-Es verdad. Estaba enfermo de poder. Y esa fue su perdición- bajó la mirada.- Debía proteger a mi hijo, aunque eso significara no volver a verlo.<br>La joven miró a su ama, recordando aquella noche. Ella no tenía en ese entonces mas de 20 años.

_-La llama está apagada.- susurró la chica, entrando sigilosa al aposento del señor del fuego, luego de haber dormido a los guardias que vigilaban las puertas con el clásico pellizco en el cuello. El brillo de un arma se veía en sus manos._  
><em>Sin embargo, el señor del fuego abrió los ojos y por instinto lanzó una llama de fuego hacia donde sintió la presencia. <em>  
><em>-Señor del fuego, disculpe.- dijo una voz amable y dulce. El viejo se incorporó en su cama.- Su hijo, el Príncipe Iroh, ha llegado al fin. <em>  
><em>-Gracias por decírmelo, Princesa Ursa. En este momento... iré- se veía algo cansado y al querer levantarse para vestirse, comenzó a toser fuertemente.<em>  
><em>-Alteza, por favor, no por ahora. El Príncipe entenderá que usted no puede. Debe cuidarse.<em>  
><em>Amablemente, la princesa se acercó a su suegro, arropándole tranquilamente. <em>  
><em>-Princesa, usted siempre ha parecido tan amable.<em>  
><em>-Gracias, señor.<em>  
><em>-Dije que ha parecido. No lo es. No me tiene la lealtad de una súdbita. Y no dudaría en la traición. Sus ojos lo dicen.<em>  
><em>Yumiko y Ursa se sintieron descubiertas. La joven salió de las sombras y rápida como el trueno se lanzó contra Azulón, cortándole las venas de una muñeca.<em>  
><em>Con la otra, el anciano rey lanzó fuego otra vez contra la heredera, antes de que la sirvienta repitiera el acto. El viejo se sorprendió al descubrir que al perder la conexión sus venas no podía seguir ejecutando su poder. <em>  
><em>Entonces, los bellos ojos serenos de Ursa se volvieron los de una mujer enfurecida. No, los de una Osa Mayor enfurecida. Sacó de sus mangas otro cuchillo similar, poniendolo contra el cuello de Azulón.<em>  
><em>-Nadie matará a ninguno de mis hijos mientras yo esté viva. Y si para eso debo ensuciar estas manos, herederas de la sangre del Avatar Roku, lo haré gustosa.<em>

_-¡Ursa!_  
><em>La mujer volteó con la respiración agitada. Sus manos y su cara, en efecto, manchadas de la sangre de su presa. Ozai no podía creerlo, pero el hecho de que estuviera ahí su dama de compañía parecía confirmar la verdad. Azulón yacía agonizante, mirando a su hijo y a sus asesinas.<em>  
><em>-Querías el trono pero el precio era la sangre de tu heredero.- la voz de la mujer era profunda, se levantó, digna y temible- Eres el nuevo señor del fuego, esposo mío.<em>  
><em>En ese momento, el antiguo señor del fuego expiró, con la sirvienta cerrándole los ojos. Ursa había partido de la habitación.<em>  
><em>-La matarán si se enteran.<em>  
><em>-Todo está preparado, Alteza- respondio tambien la chica. Miró el cadáver.- Aunque no lo parezca, la Princesa Azula sí tiene el carácter de su madre. Igual que el Príncipe Zuko.<em>

_-¿Que pasó? ¿Está todo bien?_  
><em>Iroh tambien despertó esa intranquila noche y se había topaco con su cuñada, aún manchada de sangre. Su mirada estaba ahora febril.<em>  
><em>-Lamento lo de Lu Ten, Iroh- bajó la mirada.- Yo no... no podía dejar que un joven mas nos dejara.<em>  
><em>-Ursa... ¿Que pasó?<em>  
><em>-Te lo diré algún día. Pero no hoy.<em>  
><em>En las manos de Iroh reposaba un objeto antiguo, entregado por su cuñada: la corona del Príncipe Heredero. Ningun otro Príncipe la había llevado desde el Señor del Fuego Sozin.<em>  
><em>-Era de mi abuelo, Avatar Roku. Iroh, yo sé que tu tienes la sabiduría que terminará de convertir a Zuko en un gran hombre. Cuida que se vuelva rey. O al menos, que sea felíz. <em>  
><em>El hombre era sabio, pero eso ya era mucho para su entendimiento. La agitación de espíritu de la Princesa era demasiada. ¿Porqué le daba algo así de valioso para ella, para la historia de su nación? <em>  
><em>-Comprendo. Se la entregaré cuando haya llegado el momento.<br>-A partir de este momento, Zuko será tu hijo.  
><em>

_Hubo una última visita. Pero esa, todos la conocemos  
><em>

_**"No olvides quien eres Zuko. Sin importar qué"**._

_Y a la mañana siguiente, Azulón era enterrado. Causa de muerte jamás conocida para la Nación del Fuego.  
><em>

Había terminado ahí su trabajo como madre. Volver solo sería posible si Zuko la buscaba, si no le odiaba por haberlo abandonado a merced de Ozai y Azula.  
>-En cualquier caso, Ozai debió de haberme dado por muerta. La Princesa Ursa murió al salir del palacio, es lo que se dice.- suspiró- Iroh hizo un excelente trabajo.<br>-Ustedes dos hicieron un excelente trabajo, señora.

* * *

><p>Tomatazos, etc?<p>

Como dato, Ursa significa en Latín "Osa" (por eso en un momento la llamo "Osa Mayor". La osa menor, en todo caso vendría siendo Azula)


End file.
